


Contes de fée

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que le Chasseur rencontre le Loup, c’est au-dessus du cadavre d’un enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contes de fée

**Contes de fée**

  
  


La première fois que le Chasseur rencontre le Loup, c’est au-dessus du cadavre d’un enfant.

Le garçon est allongé dans la neige, le ventre ouvert comme une invitation obscène. Le Loup est encore penché au-dessus du corps, la bouche et les mains salies de sang. Il adresse un sourire canin au Chasseur et l’enfant n’aurait pas dû sortir le soir quand sa mère l’avait averti du danger.

C’est le premier récit, et la première rencontre du Chasseur avec le Loup. Celui-ci disparaît avant qu’il ne puisse le transpercer de sa lance, se fondant parmi les ombres.

Cette fois-ci, ses recherches sont vaines. Il se lance en chasse.

  
  


***

  
  


La seconde fois que le Chasseur croise le chemin du Loup, l’histoire est plus complexe. A terre gisent les restes ensanglantés d’une vieille femme, sur le lit la carcasse à moitié dévorée d’une très jeune fille. Elle vit encore et son regard exorbité se pose sur le Chasseur avant de s’éteindre ; le rouge de sa tenue se confond avec le rouge de sa poitrine ouverte. La jeune fille aurait dû écouter sa mère ; elle n’aurait pas dû s’attarder, ni discuter avec un étranger, ni revêtir cette robe trop courte et trop attrayante.

Le Loup est moins à l’aise dans cet environnement clos et le Chasseur peut lui porter un coup, un seul, lorsqu’il le bouscule pour fuir. Son ventre s’ouvre mais il plaque la main dessus pour refermer la plaie. Le Chasseur le poursuit mais il est alourdi par sa hache, sa besace pleine de gibier et le poids de ses responsabilités ; le Loup lui échappe avec un rire moqueur et l’effleurement d’une main ensanglantée contre sa joue.

C’est la première fois qu’il goûte le sang du Loup. Il prévient les parents de la jeune fille et repart.

  
  


***

  
  


Il s’écoule un certain temps avant qu’il ne croise à nouveau la trace du Loup. Il y a bien d’autres gibiers maintenant : des Sorcières à la bouche cruelle, des Ogres à la panse obèses, des Lutins difformes et boiteux, cent autres proies aux goûts similaires et aux aspects différents. Aucun d’eux ne l’occupe bien longtemps cependant. La plupart tombent sous les ruses de leurs propres proies, cuits dans leur four, dépouillés de leurs habits et de leurs fortunes, floués de leur part d’un marché mortel. Ceux qui restent ne courent pas bien vite, trop maigres, trop gros ou trop difformes.

Ca ne le dérange pas de trouver sa proie déjà tuée, pas plus qu’il ne se reproche d’arriver trop tard pour sauver les victimes. Chasser, c’est pour _ suivre _  ; être toujours en retard de quelques secondes, minutes, heures, jours. Précéder sa proie, c’est être pourchassé.

  
  


***

  
  


L’homme est rond et rose comme un cochon, ses mains grasses étreignant spasmodiquement un mouchoir crasseux.

\- Ils ne m’ont pas écouté, dit-il. Je leur avais pourtant bien dit qu’une maison en paille ou une maison en bois ne tiendrait pas en cas d’attaque.

Il y a de la peur et de l’affliction dans ses petits yeux porcins mais aussi, cachée derrière ses larmes trop grosses, une satisfaction maligne. Ils auraient dû m’écouter, ça leur apprendra. J’étais leur aîné, après tout. Tant pis pour eux.

Le Chasseur ne juge pas, parce que ce n’est pas son rôle. Il se contente d’examiner les ossements et de confirmer le passage du Loup.

Pendant son séjour, il entendra des rumeurs sur la qualité des poutres que le frère dans la maison de bois a fourni au frère dans la maison de paille, et sur la friabilité du métal de la serrure que le frère dans la maison de pierre a fourni au frère dans la maison de bois. Il entendra parler de convoitise et de succession à la tête des entreprises familiales, de matériaux trafiqués et de comptes truqués. Il ne s’en soucie pas : ce n’est pas sa place. D’autres s’en occuperont, des hommes de Justice dont les recherches s’avéreront vaines.

Un an plus tard, le Loup reviendra. Il bouchera les interstices des fenêtres de brins de paille, puis entassera un petit bûcher devant la porte et y mettra le feu. Il entrera par la cheminée pendant que le troisième frère paniquera et le dévorera entièrement. Le Chasseur sera appelé à nouveau.

Devant la porte, le Loup a écrit  _ Chasseur _ dans la poussière. Le brin de paille utilisé comme crayon gît à côté, taché de sang.

Le Chasseur y jette à peine un coup d’œil et reprend la chasse.

  
  


***

  
  


Avec le temps, il ne compte plus les fois où ils se croisent, rencontres furtives et brèves où le Loup court toujours plus vite que lui. Il parvient à le toucher parfois ; d’autres fois, c’est le Loup qui inverse brièvement leur situation. Le Chasseur n’éprouve aucune peur. La peur est un réflexe instinctif, incontrôlable ; il n’est que contrôle et raison.

C’est là son rôle et il s’y tient.

Le Loup n’est qu’instinct et appétit cependant, et lui sourit quand leur sang coule. Le Chasseur ne craint pas d’être mangé. Le Loup ne dévore que les enfants ou les adultes qui se sont assez oubliés dans leurs désirs : hommes-cochons aux sales appétits, femmes-chèvres têtues et hargneuses, hommes-poules anxieux et stupides, ménagerie grasse et crevante de peur dont l’odeur attire sa présence aussi sûrement que son passage entraîne celui du Chasseur.

La rue est sombre et sale, à peine illuminée par la lumière jaune et clignotante des boutiques toutes proches. La jeune fille gît la tête dans le caniveau, ses habits trop révélateurs lacérés avec sa chair tendre et grasse. Elle est à peine sortie de l’enfance et elle n’aurait pas dû passer par ces ruelles obscures, pas dû enfiler ces habits tentateurs. Sa mère l’avait prévenue.

Le Loup sourit et plaque le Chasseur contre le mur, ses doigts poisseux effleurant son visage pour le peindre de rouge. Ils franchissent ses lèvres, invitent ses mâchoires à s’ouvrir et caressent le bout de sa langue. Le Loup sent le sang et la sueur, le musc et les ténèbres ; ses pupilles sont encore dilatées par le plaisir de son festin.

Le Chasseur mord ses doigts jusqu’au sang et le Loup éclate de rire. Il le lâche et disparaît dans l’ombre, ses pas légers et silencieux.

Le Chasseur le suit. La chasse continue.


End file.
